


What Matters

by ErstwhileSky



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErstwhileSky/pseuds/ErstwhileSky
Summary: “It’s not your past that matters. It’s who you are now.” His hand closes over mine and he presses a soft kiss against my lips.Arcade helps the Courier find his resolve to fight for an independent New Vegas





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little Arcade/Male Courier drabble. Nothing special, just a brief moment in time.

“I didn’t want this.” Wind, hot and dry, rips at my coat as I stare across the small oasis of New Vegas. 

“I know. That’s why it should be you.” The lights of the city reflect in Arcade’s glasses, but I can still make out his eyes: calm and certain. He knows what needs to be done. He’s always known. 

“New Vegas should be independent. The NCR, the Legion, Mr. House--they only see it as a token on a chessboard. They don’t see the people who have built a home here, who have struggled for a better future. They think they have the right to take whatever they can conquer. But the Mojave can be stronger than them, with a little help.”

His eyes shine as he talks, and he stares out across the horizon to where the last slivers of sunlight are quickly sinking into the desert. I wonder what he sees.

“What a fucking mess.” I shake my head, and try to light a cigarette, but the wind gets past the shield of my hand and snuffs the flame. I try a few more times, even though it’s clear it won’t light. After I’ve given up, we stand in silence, darkness falling around us.

“I know you’re right.” I say. The words are quiet, but I know he hears them.

“I don’t care if you think I’m right. I care what happens to New Vegas.” There’s a hardness in his eyes now. I don’t like it. 

“You don’t care what I think?” I ask as if it’s a casual question, as if it doesn’t matter. It does.

He hesitates, looks at me with uncertainty. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I’m not accustomed to having someone around who values my opinion. I do care what you think.” He hesitates again. There’s something more he wants to add: a qualifier. His support is not unconditional, and I wouldn’t want it to be: he wouldn’t be the same man if it was. “I care, but I won’t compromise what I believe.”

I nod. “Good. I need that. Because two weeks ago I was ready to pack up and forget about all of this. And I can’t do that anymore.”

“If you do, New Vegas will fall.”

I give a rueful smile, and chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

“How did I end up in the middle of this? The NCR and Caesar pounding down the door, and us the only thing standing in the way--and look at me: I’m just a drifter. I shouldn’t be the one doing this.”

“It’s not your past that matters. It’s who you are now.” His hand closes over mine and he presses a soft kiss against my lips. I feel loved and safe with him near, and I think of all the moments since we’ve met and wonder what they mean to me. Or perhaps more importantly, what I want them to mean. I kiss him back.

“Stay,” I whisper, so softly I doubt he hears.

“Of course,” he says, and I believe for just a moment that everything will be alright.


End file.
